


【高银高】桂先生今天也想绝交

by lbgen1



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1
Summary: 简单粗暴的总结是两个0互相做1的CP感。有设计要素参考harada先生Happy kuso life，一部人间瑰宝作品。
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 7





	【高银高】桂先生今天也想绝交

1

“诶——人类的肛门最多只能扩张到4厘米的直径，这是真的吗？”银时撑头看着手机，漫不经心的问。

“有个体差异吧，不过也不意外。”高杉回答。

“GV里有的看起来可不只四厘米。”银时说。

“会给括约肌带来永久性损伤吧。”高杉嘲讽脸，“真的就合不拢了。”

“也就是说四厘米以下是安全的？”银时反问。

“别胡思乱想。”高杉冷漠，“你要把自己玩松了就一辈子做1吧。”

银时干笑：“不用这么狠吧。”

“——个鬼啊！”桂抱着手，头疼的扶额，“所以我为什么要陪你们两个在我事务所楼下的咖啡厅聊这种话题。”

“我们在说结婚的事情吧？不小心偏题到这种话题很容易的。”银时无辜的说。

“不不不结婚和肛门扩张4厘米有什么关系吗？”

“啊你看假发你自己也说了。”

“闭嘴！”

2

高杉顶着睡眠不足的黑眼圈猛地拉开门。

银时站在门口，看起来有点睡眼惺忪的开口：“高杉君有时间吗？有时间的话下面那根借我——”

“没时间。”高杉冷漠回答，抬手关门。

“等等等——”银时猛然按住门，“润滑剂借我总行吧！”

高杉不耐烦的扭头回房间拿了一管东西出来，扔给银时：“自便。”

银时小心翼翼地捏住一个角接过来。

高杉头上冒出一个青筋：“你这是什么意思。”

“就……注意卫生？”银时礼貌微笑，又掂了掂：“没剩多少，够不够用啊。”

“你他妈想玩什么啊。”高杉心情极差的继续准备关门，“不够自己找个地方买。”

“别啊，你肯定不只这一管！”银时指控，“放我进去，我自己找！”

高杉看了他一眼，干脆让开门，让银时自己在他的公寓里折腾。

银时看了一眼，发现高杉还在开视频会议，不过明显和他没什么大关系，摄像头和音频都是关着的，高杉背对着他坐下，重新开始打字。

银时在抽屉里翻出自己要的润滑剂，好奇的看了眼高杉的屏幕，被瞪了一眼，笑着对他挥挥手，扭头出门。

他就住在高杉的隔壁，银时回去之后想了想好心发作，还是开火热了两个菜，出去放到了高杉门口，再给他发了条消息。

人类社会的礼尚往来。

3

“你就不能老老实实地做1吗？做1有什么不好吗？你还是个S。”银时一边打游戏一边抱怨。

高杉盯着屏幕，完全不吃他这套：“你不也是个S吗？和我有什么区别？”

“高杉君你要讲道理，要不是你当年给我介绍了前列腺自慰的事情，我也不会变成现在这种性癖。”银时向着高杉的角色发出一连串的攻击。

“所以？“高杉反问，“那个的GV是谁先发的链接给我？”

“我当时给你发的压根不是solo好吗？”银时反驳，“是你自己点开了下面的推荐链接，不能怪在我头上。”

“绝对是你给我发的。”高杉冷笑，按着银时的角色连着锤了几拳。

“哈？我绝对没有给你发过。”银时坚持，并且毫不犹豫的反击。

“你有。”高杉重新进攻过去。

“没有。”银时防守，并且放了一个必杀。

“有。”银时的必杀落空，高杉一个干脆利落的动作KO了银时的角色，“我赢了，今天你在上面。”

“哈？如果当时我没有给你发过呢？”银时抓起手机，“要是没有的话就是你在上面。”

“别耍诈。”高杉用胜利者蔑视的语气说，“愿赌服输。”

银时迅速的发消息给桂。

——假发，我当年是不是从来没有给高杉发过solo的GV？

过了几秒，桂的回答出现了。

——滚。

4

银时在高杉公寓过夜的时间不多。

毕竟，他们两个就住邻居，实在没这个必要。

不过偶尔也会在高杉这里洗个澡，懒在一起打打游戏什么的。

“对了，我新换了牙刷，你用蓝的——”高杉一边走进卫生间一边说。

“不用。”银时含糊不清的回答，“我用你的就行——”

然后他看到了高杉怪异的表情，又看了看自己手里的红色电动牙刷，表情也变得怪异了起来。

银时：……

高杉点点头。

“等等你为什么要把自慰用的牙刷放在卫生间的漱口杯里！”银时抓狂的漱口，“我就说怎么味道奇奇怪怪的！”

“谁叫你自己用的。”高杉反驳，“而且牙刷不就应该放在漱口杯里吗？放在外面一看就很可疑，昨天有人来给我打扫卫生——”

“是你自己心虚吧！”银时继续抓狂，“有谁看到放在外面的电动牙刷会直接想到这是自慰用的啊！”

“有，比如说你。”高杉冷漠。

银时：……

沉默。

竟然无法反驳。

5

“你们两个都偏0又是S，”桂也发表过意见，“仔细想一想还挺带感的，要是我能遇到一个这样的人妻——“

银时拍了拍桂的肩膀，郑重地说：“假发同学，人生可是没有这么天真的哦。“

高杉哂笑，点点头表示赞同。

“你知道我当年这么玩的时候他说什么？“银时控诉，“他说要不然当S，要不然做0，两者只能选一个，否则哪有那么好的事情，两者都能享受——”

“不……”桂扶额，“你们还是那样一人一次不就可以了——”

“你问问他自己做了什么？”高杉冷笑，“他谎称要玩束缚，把我绑起来之后自己骑上来动，简直就是卑鄙。”

桂：……

“你之后不也一直在试图坑我吗？”银时反驳，“我还没有追究那次你趁我喝醉了打不过你骑了我整整三次的事情呢！”

桂：……

好吧，就是闹脾气。

还有，能别这么大声音的在居酒屋骑来骑去的吗。

6

“这个据说是最新款的振动棒，前列腺刺激效果一流，自动抽插幅度很足，涨的很满又不会太过分，的确是一流设计，我去打了个五星，你也可以试试——”银时靠在床上，一边玩着手里的新产品，一边向高杉安利，“你听一下声音，震动感觉是不是很强。”

“别光说，发个链接。”高杉懒洋洋的说。

两个人又是隔着一堵墙，隔壁对隔壁的在电话聊天。

“你最近工作还是忙？”银时问。

“忙完这两天就好了。”高杉笑了一声，“别太欲求不满。”

三天后。

银时忙了一天没有得到高杉的召唤，晚上坐立不安的看了好几次手机，终于忍无可忍的打电话。

“今天有空？”

“今天……先算……”高杉的声音有点怪异，被银时一下子听了出来。

“等等！”银时愤怒，“你在自己玩？”

“今天正好你……之前说的……那个到货了。”高杉也不停，半闭着眼睛趴在床上，断断续续的和银时说话，“要不然你也，玩一玩？开着电话。”

银时感到有点受到诱惑。

同时银时又感到有点不爽。

他冷静了片刻，还是披上衣服，踩着拖鞋出了门，敲了敲高杉的门。

高杉过了片刻才过来开门，只披着个浴袍，打开门的距离变近，能够听到挺明显的震动的声音。

银时的呼吸急促了一点，反手在身后关上门。

“高杉君，你有时候真的很浪。”

“彼此彼此。”高杉用某种看透了他的眼神注视着他，带着点嘲讽的笑意，“吃醋了？”

7

辰马进屋的时候感到气愤不太对，看了桂一眼，走过去，用大家都听得见的声音问：

“银时和高杉吵架了？”

“也许？”桂事不关己的回答，“可是我不是很想知道。”

“哈哈哈哈别这么冷漠嘛假发——”辰马笑起来，坐下倒酒，“来，喝一杯。”

几杯酒下肚，银时和高杉中间的气氛终于好了一点，两个人的话也逐渐多了起来。

银时习惯性的靠在高杉的身上，盯着他的眼睛片刻，几乎把自己变成斗鸡眼，然后猛然后撤，控诉：“你们知道高杉今天干了一件什么不是人的事情吗？”

“不知道，不想知道。”桂抢答。

然而银时忽视他继续说了下去：“他非要后面放着东西干我，结果干了没两分钟就射了——”

高杉头上跳起青筋：“你还说我！你自己后来不也射的很快吗！”

“我为什么你不清楚吗？”银时提高音量反驳，“我还没爽到你就射完了，我凭什么让你爽！等价交换懂吗高杉君，两分钟换两分钟——”

“大概是这样的。”桂对辰马摊手。

辰马的表情和他刚进门时桂冷漠的表情惊人的相似。

8

“这个东西还挺好玩的。“银时抛了抛手里的按摩器，在空中一个弧度，重新接住，翻身看躺在旁边看着窗外发呆的高杉，“两头都是前列腺按摩设计的双头龙，值得一个好评。”

“是挺爽的。”高杉懒洋洋说，“如果你没有中间太激动掉下床就更好了。”

银时撇撇嘴：“你不能换个标准的双人床吗？”

“占地方。”高杉评价，“不过我还是更喜欢完整插入的感觉。”

“高杉君你不是不喜欢太大的东西吗？”银时哈哈哈的笑起来，趴在他身上，两个人都光裸着身体，没盖被子，带着一种放荡而休闲的亲昵，“你还嫌弃过我。”

高杉抬手呼噜了一下银时的头，漫不经心的说：“我说过吗？仔细想想可能是这样？”

银时看了他片刻，整个人翻身趴在高杉身上，低声：“不过我知道你的意思，真家伙还是比这些东西好。”

他意外的有点粘人，抱了抱高杉，又亲了亲他。

高杉没有拒绝，过了一会才抬手推：“又热又沉。”

“是你的床太小。”

“总比你懒得弄床架搞一张双人床垫好。”

“不行吗？多环保。”

“没品位。”

“你才是装逼。”

两个人懒洋洋的抱在一起，又斗起了嘴。

9

“你射太深了。”银时皱眉，从床上爬起来，“我去洗一洗，东西借我。”

“哦。”高杉懒洋洋的回答，看银时站起来，迈着两条长腿在柜子前面翻了一阵，然后拿着灌肠的用具去了卫生间。

银时刚刚把东西放好蹲下身，一抬头就看到高杉走了过来，靠在卫生间门口，抱着手，似笑非笑的看着他。

“看什么看。”银时罕见的有点害羞——或者说尴尬——毕竟他们清理一般是各自做各自的。

“没事，你自便。”高杉说。

“你这么看着我怎么自便。”银时做了个赶人的手势，“你要上厕所什么的赶紧弄。”

“要不然我帮你？”高杉突发奇想，“灌肠play不也不错吗？”

“理想是理想，现实是现实。”银时站起身，对他探手，“你不怕我喷你一身屎——“

“闭嘴。“高杉真实的被他恶心到了，冷漠转身扭头，走到旁边开始上厕所。

银时松了口气，警惕的看着高杉。

高杉缓了缓，其实还是很有兴趣，上完之后又扭头，继续问：“怎么还不开始？“

银时冷漠：“我还是挤一挤，让它自己流出来吧。“

“算了，不逗你了。“高杉向着门外走去，”只是觉得我们两个也不是这么见外的关系。“

银时一愣，脸热了热，嘴上不饶人。

“……那下回我帮你？“

“我拒绝。“高杉冷漠转身关门。­

10

桂打电话的时候高杉的声音明显不对，带着喘息和悉悉索索的声音。

桂抬手：“……我待会再打。“

“没事？“高杉喘息一下，“什么事？”

——你他妈给我专心点。背景里传来银时的骂声。

“你们上回让我帮忙问的那个同性婚姻法草案的事情。”桂说，“当然我现在不太想帮你们了。”

高杉仿佛笑了一声，又喘息一声：“那成吧，待会儿说。”

“对了，”桂突然开口，疯狂试探，“还有之前银时一直想玩的那个游戏续篇——”

“啊，那个——踹我干什么！”高杉抓狂的声音传来。

“我忘了我忘了！”银时一把抓过电话，翻身坐在高杉身上，抬手按住他的肩膀不让他动，一边激动道，“已经出了吗？你下载了吗？”

“下了，再过20分钟左右应该就可以玩了。”桂沉着。

高杉一把夺过电话：“知道了，之后再一起说这两个事情。”

——把电话还给我！背景里又传来银时愤怒的声音。

“我好不容易大发慈悲干你你别给我闹幺蛾子！”高杉抓狂。

——别打我屁股！说好谁也不能同时又当S又做0的！

——我看你高兴的很吧后面咬的那么紧！

手机大概是在打架斗争当中被扔下床了。

桂面无表情的挂上电话。

今天还是充满热闹的一天呢。


End file.
